


A Wandering Mind

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'His name is Zolo he's just like a samurai and a L A D Y Nami's not shy, Boarding School AU, F/M, Like bitch it was so fuckin lit when the monologue started playin like I knew, Slander of the One Piece Rap isn't permitted in my presence, So when y'all dusty asses gone stop frontin like y'all weren't, TUPAC'S SIX FEET UNDER ASS IS SHAKING, Usopp's doin that marksman thing Sanji's cookin Chopper's doctorin' LIKE BITCH!! POETRY!!, You've been warned, poppin y'all's prepubescent asses to the One Piece Rap every Saturday morning??, that shit by heart and then the rap started and I was fuckin GONE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: What's that boy doing to her!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all into Descendants? Lol I remember poppin in to watch it out of curiosity and expected to hate it but omg y'all I was so fuckin into it!! I'm a Mulan stan so naturally I deemed Lonnie my baby girl. She's precious and I hope she plays a big role in Descendants 2. I love all the villain kids too and love that 3/4 of them are poc. Uma is the main reason why I'm excited about Descendants 2 though like when I saw the trailer that introduced her, it was all over for me like her strut, the sort of cool, confident flair in her shoulder movements, her smirk, HER FUCKIN BRAIDS..... Sigh I'm just so in love.:')))))))) AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS REMIX!!! Like I'm deadass addicted to the snippet like I'm so glad China's singing it cuz her voice is fantastic and just omg it's gonna hands down be one of, if not the best song in the movie. There was this gif set of Uma on tumblr and the amount of black ppl I saw in the notes just actin in awe of her made me really happy.:'))))) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Weiss was well aware of the importance of paying attention in class but sometimes it was just impossible. Mr. Oobleck just droned on and on and on. It certainly didn’t help that half of the time she didn’t understand a word he was saying. The man talked so darn fast! She could be Ruby, though who rather than attempt to pay attention, doodled in her notebook the entire class period. She would then ask for her notes after class and although Weiss always chided her, the little pest’s dopey smile was so hard to resist so she always ended up begrudgingly caving in with the half-hearted promise that this was the last time she was gonna let her borrow her notes.

           

She was forty five minutes into Mr. Oobleck’s class, having spent the first thirty minutes diligently taking notes. She ended up drifting off, however, her pencil moving absentmindedly about her paper. Weiss shook heard, dropping her pencil. Shoot, she hadn’t meant to slip away like that. Focus, Schnee! Weiss picked her pencil back up, eyebrows furrowing as she examined what she had unknowingly drew while daydreaming. The pale girl went beet red. N-No… Flynt! She had drawn Flynt!

           

“Hey, Weiss?”

           

Weiss threw herself on top of her notebook. God, this was so embarrassing! But she couldn’t let Ruby see.

           

Ruby blinked at her friend. “Ugh, is everything okay, Weiss?”

           

Weiss remained firmly on top of her notebook, embarrassment increasing by the second. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Everything’s just peachy, Ruby.”

           

When the bell rang, Weiss made a mad dash for the door, already anticipating further questioning from Ruby and frankly, in no mood to further embarrass herself. She kept her head down as she marched down the halls. That boy was making her act like a complete fool! What was worse was that he didn’t even know it! Weiss growled, flipping through her notebook until she got to _that_ accursed page. Ripping it out, Weiss balled it up before stuffing it in her bag.

           

“Ugh! Stupid Flynt!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
